


A Vampire's Kiss

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, Fanart, M/M, Vampire Bite, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur eagerly lets his vampire boyfriend feed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to get into the Halloween spirit :P Let me know what you think in the comments ^3^

 


End file.
